


keep out

by Suckerfurfics



Series: through highs and lows (and all in between) [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I'm sorry Adrien, definitely not inspired by my own thoughts and feelings no sir, it's sad boy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27707720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suckerfurfics/pseuds/Suckerfurfics
Summary: Adrien has had his fair share of bad days.There were the days where he hadn't gotten at least 2 hours of sleep the night before (due to a late-night akuma or gala of some kind) and felt feverish. There were the days where he felt hopeless, grieving for his late mother or the love of his life that would never love him back. There were the days that warranted a restless run due to anger or frustration. However, he knew–ever since he woke up–that it wouldn't be any of those days.The overwhelming feeling of nothing and everything all at once, migraines, the irrepressible twinge in his chest that wouldn’t go away.It was one of Those Days.
Series: through highs and lows (and all in between) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026522
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	keep out

**Author's Note:**

> >   
>  “So I won’t be tricked… So I won’t drag you into this...   
>  If you treat me so kindly, I will start crying   
>  It hurts, it hurts, it hurts   
>  My heart hurts so badly” - Mafumafu, Keep Out   
> 
> 
> yup yup me again at one in the morning because i was feeling a bit melancholic today which got me working on this idea and actually finishing it in the span of a week (a miracle, really). 

Adrien has had his fair share of bad days. 

There were the days where he hadn't gotten at least two hours of sleep the night before (due to a late-night akuma or gala of some kind) and felt feverish. There were the days where he felt hopeless, grieving for his late mother or the love of his life that would never love him back. There were the days that warranted a restless run due to anger or frustration. However, he knew–ever since he woke up–that it wouldn't be any of those days. 

The overwhelming feeling of nothing and everything all at once, migraines, and the irrepressible twinge in his chest that _wouldn’t go away_.

It was one of Those Days.

He had thought that his days of detachment were behind him, along with the times he had mourned his mother.

Emptiness.

Blocking out Plagg’s whining, he curled around his pillow, pressing his blanket to his chest as if to cover the aching pit that replaced his heart. 

“I’m fine,” he told Nathalie when she seemed uneasy with his demeanor before school. 

“I’m fine,” he told Nino when he seemed concerned over his unenthusiastic fist bump.

“I’m fine,” he told Chloè when she noticed he stood still as stone in her overbearing hug. 

He wasn’t fine. 

He wanted to scream until his throat was raw.

He wanted to bang his head against his wall until it didn’t hurt anymore.

He wanted to drown out the white noise in his mind and not resurface again until he could finally feel something.

“...you okay?”

Adrien blinked, realizing that while he was lost in his thoughts, Plagg had flown in front of him to try and attract his attention. “I’m fine,” he said once more, his voice sounding monotonous to his own ears. 

Plagg hovered in place, his ears twitching apprehensively. “Adrien,” he started cautiously, “I don’t think you’re fine.” 

Tears sprang up in his eyes, unbidden. “I don’t think I am either, Plagg.” He didn’t know why, but hearing someone else say it–hearing someone else acknowledge that he wasn’t okay; it felt like acceptance. Feeling the wet trail left behind as tears rolled down his cheeks was therapeutic, in a way. 

The hole was still there -it would likely be there for a long time yet- and his pulse was still pounding in his temple, but the burden instead gave way to relief as the cat kwami butted his head against Adrien’s, and purred. 

Maybe more of Those Days would come, but he had someone to talk to when they did.

**Author's Note:**

> like i said, i'm obsessed. [Keep Out by Mafumafu](https://www.youtube.com/watch?app=desktop&v=628iqQgff-s&list=PLlgc6c8OSYrpXsGbIF7a7TT3ofw4M04CY&index=204)
> 
> if you ever want to talk, [here's my tumblr!](https://purrfectlycontent.tumblr.com/)


End file.
